Eco
|Lflzdcy5cEg}} Eco (エコ) is an who started in March 2010 and mainly sings VOCALOID songs. She has a somehow rough and shaky, yet lovely and pure voice. She mainly sings with her usual, somewhat high-pitched voice, but occasionally also inserts single lines with her deeper, more solid and mature voice. In her cover of "Orange" , she can be heard singing with her deeper voice for a longer time. Her most popular cover is of "Children Record" which as of September 2013 has 57K views. She puts ♻ in her song titles, as it is the symbol for ecology. In 2015, Eco was introduced as the vocal of the band Unrip-Lum, under her real name Nishiyama Shizuka. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 27, 2012) # Disharmonized Genesis (CLOCKWORKS TRACER Further Ahead Of Warp album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # Kachoufuugetsu (Saga Novel album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # Bunsouyakou (Saga Novel album) (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.03.24) # "Akaneiro Chime" (2010.07.31) # "Human (a Android works)" (2011.01.31) # "Strobe Last" (2011.01.31) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.19) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.22) # "My Dearest" -TV edit- (2011.11.24) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai Datta no da" (The Boy Hated the Classroom) (2011.12.19) # "Daiji na Tomodachi" (Important Friend) (2012.01.09) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (A Devoted Person Cannot be a Kind Person) (2012.01.13) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.02.02) # "One Room・All・That・Jazz" (2012.02.07) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.02.15) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Eco and Sakuto (2012.02.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.18) # "Toushika Records" (Investors Records) (2012.02.25) # "Kinmirai Nounai Kagakusha" (Near Future Brain Scientist) (2012.03.01) # "Kujira no Machi" (The Town of Whales) (2012.03.18) # "Idol Master Medley" (2012.03.19) # "bouquet" (2012.03.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.03.24) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.01) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.02) # "Propaganda" (2012.04.08) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.13) # "Kimi wa Inase Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Eco and Piyohiko (2012.04.19) # "LOST CHILD" (2012.05.03) # "glow" feat. Eco (chorus) and Conoa (2012.05.03) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (The Sun Says Burn, Chaos) (2012.05.03) (Community only) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.05.20) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2012.06.03) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.09) # "Sailor Liebe to Boku no Fune" (Sailor Liebe and my Boat) (2012.06.24) # "e-scape" (2012.06.26) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.07.21) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.08.02) # "Macaron" (2012.08.15) # "Children Record" (2012.08.17) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.27) # "Birthday Song for Miku" (2012.08.31) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.14) # "Televi Yombi" (2012.09.15) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.10.22) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.27) # "Mugen Nostalgy" (2012.11.04) # "World・Calling" (2012.11.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.02) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2012.12.13) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Foreign Doll Museum) (2012.12.17) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.12.17) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First love Ends) (2012.12.23) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -X'mas Edition- (2012.12.24) # "Orange" (2012.12.27) # "Chaining Intention" (2013.01.04) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robo) (2013.01.05) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Troupe) (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.13) # "She" (2013.01.21) # "WAVE" (2013.01.25) # "Q & A Recital" (2013.02.05) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.17) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.24) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.24) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.13) # "Gin no Fluch" (2013.05.01) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.19) # "Kisou Melancholia" (Touhou) (2013.06.30) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.07.14) # "Yoru ni Dekishi" (2013.07.18) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Angel Fish" (2013.08.19) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2013.08.19) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.08.31) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi but I Want to Fall in Love) (2013.09.01) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.17) # "Smiling" -❃Coming Generation❃- feat. Eco, Apple, Itachoko, Ichi., Ujiuji, Shuiro, Utage Anna, Otsumo, Kafueiru, Kitsucho, Kihei, Kona Milk Konoa, Isago, Suzuki Puyo, ZERO, TAKARA, Taraba Gani, Denchigire, TOYro, Hidzuki, PECO, mainann, Jitsuhane, Ruta, Melon and Yuupin (2013.10.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.03) # "Acchi Kocchi" (2013.11.07) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) (2013.12.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.09) # "Rimokon" (2014.01.16) # "GOLD" -Delight Valentine Day ver.- feat. Eco, Akio, Amatsuki, Ayapon, Arukoa, Kika, Kitchan, Zen, Pomu, Makisuke, Machidakun, Myusan, Yumeko, Yuua, Romelon and Lee (2014.02.14) # "Tabenakucha" (2014.02.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Eco, Himeringo, Fasora, lino, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura. and Nanao (2014.02.18) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (2014.03.02) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisener) (2014.03.08) # "Kotonoha Karma" (2014.03.09) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.04.06) # "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" (2014.04.10) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors) (2014.04.13) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.14) # "Wakuseikan Communication" (2014.08.07) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) (2014.08.08) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) (Yo-Kai Watch ED) (2014.08.25) # "ECHO" (2014.10.19) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Oka no Genwaku" (Hill of Dazzling) feat. Unrip-Lum (2015.04.14) # "Synchrocyclotron・Spiritualizer." (2015.05.06) # "Kyoto da Kashiya Sensou" (2015.05.31) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (2015.06.29) # "Counselor" (Original with DECO*27) (2015.07.17) # "Puddle Puzzle" feat. Unrip-Lum (2015.10.31) # "ninelie" (2016.06.07) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.25) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |ecoicon.png|Eco's default icon |ecotm.png|Eco as seen in TmBox |Eco NND commu.png|Eco as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Eco NND.png|Eco as seen in Nico Nico Douga |Eco twitter RL1.png|Eco as seen on Twitter |Eco twitter RL2.png|Eco as seen on Twitter |Unrip-Lum.png|Unrip-Lum as seen on their tumblr }} Trivia * She likes iDOLM@STER.Her video description of her "Idol Master Medley" * She can play the piano.Eco's sing & play namahousou on April 12, 2014 External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * TmBox * Unrip Lum Youtube Channel